


【FR】吻（pwp）

by embers_333



Series: FRF及更多 [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, 小学生文笔, 意义不明的抒情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: 旧文存档，慎入。看我破天荒地打上“小学生文笔”tag就知道写得有多垃圾了。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: FRF及更多 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【FR】吻（pwp）

他骑在对方的身上，两腿分开，跪在床上，白色衬衫崩开最后一颗纽扣，脚腕上挂着私人订制的西装。他继续向下、向下，他把自己钉在对方的阴茎上。

你做的很好。对方说。他抬起眼睛想要看看那个人，但他看不清。眼前是一片朦胧昏暗的景象，夜色渗进屋子，他只能看到交错的光影，他爱的人在迷雾之中。

别哭，John。对方说。你美极了。

他向他微笑。一只手抚摸他的脸颊，指尖略过眼尾，像一只蝴蝶停驻又飞去，又像一个献给蔷薇的吻。阴茎在他体内小幅度顶弄，慢条斯理地碾过他体内那个敏感的凸起，他被刺激得不受控制地流泪，内壁绞得更紧，那只手滑到他脖颈间，摸上他喉结。

他呜咽着仰起头，把身体抬高一点点，再缓慢坐下去。

他知道对方在看，他感受得到那束目光。他像一个被包扎得近乎完美的礼物，在这间暗房里，被对方一层一层地拆开。

那只手还在向下。此前它流连于喉结、锁骨，但现在它停在了他胸口，攫取那两颗成熟的果实。对方揉捏着他红肿的肉粒，指甲轻轻刮弄顶端，指纹一寸一寸地印过皮肉。酸麻的快感细密地咬上他脊骨，火舌舔过四肢百骸。

求你——

他低声央求。

他的手被拉起，向前，对方在他指节上印下一吻。

再等等，John，对方说，我会让你很舒服的，我保证。

那只手向下探去，抚摸他挺立的柱身，他眨着眼睛挤掉泪水，恳求着更多，对方笑着，亲吻他起伏的胸口。那只手不知道什么时候按上了顶端的马眼，对方的喘息开始变重，忍耐着，夹带一点压抑的低吼，他体内的物什顶弄得愈来愈快，每一下都狠狠撞在那个点上。他无法思考，声音破碎，手指抓着床单却不能收紧，他心甘情愿地向对方张开双腿，对方打开他，填满他，将他一下一下推上巅峰。但那只手还在，它不依不饶地束缚他的欲望，拇指按着小孔轻轻揉动，他乞求不得，无法释放，他的主宰用一只手便将他摔回无间地狱之中。

熊熊业火间，恶魔幻化成他爱人，在他耳边轻声劝诱——

——John，你这个乖孩子，为我高潮吧，为我射出来——

他被浪潮席卷，大脑一片空白。

海浪退去，他听见断续、沙哑的呻吟声，夹带些许哭腔，像宝石颗粒散落在月光下的沙滩上。他花了些功夫才意识到那是自己的声音，他的声带背弃自己的主人，坦率又下流地向赐予他这一切的人展示他自己。

他被彻底打开。蚌壳翕张，软肉收紧，他的爱人亲吻内里的珍珠。

不只那颗珍珠——他被吻遍了。他全身上下都是对方的痕迹，罪魁祸首手执画笔，潇洒地在自己的作品上签名。

这让他明天怎么出去？衬衫扣到最上，领带贴着锁骨，西服每一个角都熨平，说不定最后还要围一条围巾。人们会猜到吗？他西装革履地走在街上，头发梳得一丝不苟，但衣服下面全是吻痕。或者更明显一点的，他为什么总是低声说话？是不小心染上了春季流感，还是把某个名字喊了太多遍？

这一切都太复杂啦，不过还好，世界也不是每天都需要拯救一遍，所以或许明天他们可以选择不出去。他们两个人一起躺在纽约懒洋洋的日头底下，无所事事，浪费时光。

上帝啊，他们都快要变成老头子了，生活就应该这样。喝茶，聊天，散步，偶尔来场性爱。当然，总有一天性爱不再是可选的那项，不过他们还有彼此的吻。这一切都不是难事，他们有的是时间收存那些枫糖一样的吻。重点在于，他们还有大把时间。

FIN.


End file.
